Legends of Freedom: Trails Of Cold Wars
by NeverMore34
Summary: Rodger "Ace" Riess is chosen to attend Thor's Military Academy as an effort to teach the children of academy the truth about Panopticons. Join him as he navigates through the woes of the academy life. Crossover between Freedom Wars and Legends of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel. This will contain spoilers for the entire game of TOCS, you have been warned. But not Freedom Wars.


"I object!"

Sara cringed outwardly as the haughty Vice Principal Heinrich pierced the silence, but in truth could not be any happier for it. She has had very scarce experience with tense, silent situations, and couldn't help but silently thank Heinrich for saving her the trouble of breaking the ice.

However, while she was grateful for the stuck up Vice Principal speaking out, the way in which he voiced his opinion with such vitriol that Sara was sure he could kill a cobra with it. It brought a world of tension upon the meeting, but the woman that sat across from her still adorned the cold stare she had put on ever since the beginning of this meeting.

Natalia "9" Woo. Sara knew not the reason why her middle name was a literal number, and not the word form either, nor did she know why she had such a cold and isolated personality. Sure, she governs a "Panopticon", or whatever it was called, and she was certain that reeling in thousands of "Sinners" and Citizens was a stressful occupation. But the way in which she parted this authoritative aura gave the impression that this was something she was born with, not something she acquired. And that was terrifying in of itself.

*AHEM*

Sara stopped observing the green-haired woman and turned her attention to Principal Vandyck. The old burly man crossed his arms across his chest and regarded his friend with a curious look. "And why do you object, VP Heinrich?" He questioned.

The Vice Principal adjusted his glasses, a tell-tale sign that he was preparing for a lecture. "Because bringing a Sinner into Thor's ranks is nothing but heresy!" He declared. "Even if we put him in that rigamarole group that is Class VII, it would be blasphemy to allow a Sinner to work in the same class as members of the nobility!" Sara could only scowl in anger as her class had been mentioned in the way it was had struck the wrong nerve with the former bracer.

It seemed that Prince Olivert shared the same sentiment as he closed his eyes, shaking his head as he sighed, annoyed. "Please, I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from mentioning the class I put so much blood, sweat, and tears into making a reality." He commented. But before the Vice Principal could speak once again, whether to apologize or rebut was unknown, the Prince continued. "But I believe that adding a Sinner to the folds of Class VII would be a crucial decision as I think it capsulized what that class is all about." He threw in his two cents, earning a nod from Vandyck.

The Principal crossed his arms. "I agree, he would be the instrument to see how far we can push Class VII." He agreed. "I, for one, is in full support of allowing a Sinner to join Thor's Academy, it would provide an invaluable learning experience for all involved." He declared his decision.

Prince Olivert nodded, before turning to the board of directors; Irina Reinford, Carl Regnitz, and Rufus Albarea who had surprisingly remained silent throughout this whole exchange other than throwing in the occasional obligatory inquiry. "Of course, I wouldn't want to set such a motion in without getting the opinion of our directors." He acknowledged. "Especially since I know Jusis and Machias are in the same class, and I feel as if I've put enough pressure on you as is." He added.

Rufus shook his head, something that surprised Sara along with the rest of the room. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that Panopticons, for better or worse, have garnered a negative reputation across Erebonia, and even stretches into all of Zemuria and even farther continents… not to offend Ms. Woo." He added that last part, earning a nod from Natalia conveying that no feelings had been hurt. "But I'm sure I'm not the only one when I say that the negative reputation is due to a misunderstanding of the Panopticons situation, and I would like for Jusis to have a first hand experience from someone who lives in such a situation so that he can have insight of the troubles a Panopticon goes through." He explained his reasoning, turning to Carl. "Am I right, Your Excellency?" He questioned.

The Governor of the Imperial Government gave a reluctant shake of his head. "No, I agree, even amongst commoners, Sinners and the like aren't viewed in a positive light." He sided with the noble. "I agree that the benefits of having a Sinner attend Thor's, and better yet, join Class VII, vastly outweigh the risk." He threw in his two cents on the matter.

The next thing Sara knew, everyone. Including herself, was giving Irina a stare, awaiting her answer. The Reinford's chairman shrugged. "I agree with the others, but more so because I would like to sample some Panopticon technology as I believe it to be beneficial." Sara should have known that the chairman's reason was a veil to hide the fact that she was seeking to increase sales.

Then just like that, everyone's eyes and attention was solely on Natalia, as even if they were to disagree or agree wouldn't matter if she wouldn't allow for it to happen; which, given her cold steel characteristics, Sara believed that she would object. The woman adjusted her glasses.

"I see that the decision is mostly unanimous." She said, earning a grumble from Heinrich. "I will see what others think and if we can come to some sort of agreement, then I will send over the Sinner I feel is most suited for this job." She announced.

Vandyck nodded, standing up from his chair, prompting everyone else to do the same. "Well then, with that, I think we can safely say this meeting is adjourned." He declared.

And with that, they all went their separate ways. And all with varying thought processes. Sara could only feel a growing pit in her gut as she knew that for certain that she'd be gaining a Sinner in her class. It wasn't that she was opposed to the decision, she has met a great many Sinners in her career as a Bracer and would happily accept one, but with the conflict between Machias and Jusis, she knew that bringing a Sinner could only turn things into a direction most unwanted.

Well, it's all in the Goddess' hands now.


End file.
